


House of Grassi

by babblewrites



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Fanfiction, Fashion & Couture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babblewrites/pseuds/babblewrites
Summary: ~ NOTE THIS STORY IS ALSO ON WATTPAD I HAVE AN ACCONT ON THERE TOO ~"My name is not Scooter" Scott mumbled as Mitch looked up from the folder, he cleared his throat as he pushed the folder out of the way."I can call you whatever I want and surprising that this is your interview you're very close to not actually getting the job but where I find you aesthetically pleasing I might just keep you." Mitch sassed as Scott was frozen in his seat.Scott is an new intern at house of grassi as he wants to make a good impression on the Queen of the business Mitch but will it be easy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story, hope you guys like and i'm always open for suggestions, enjoy. So with each chapter there will be a song to go with it. 
> 
> The song to go with this chapter is ~ I don't like you by Eva Simons

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Mitchell Grassi, beautiful, smart and successful business person who is the founder of House of Grassi Industries, one word of advice don’t mess with him. 

“Good morning and welcome to house of Grassi” Avi spoke as he began typing on the computer, as he did so Kevin walked in through the door leaning over the desk Kevin spoke,

“He will be here in five”   
Avi nodded as he passed a coffee cup over to Kevin as he then swiftly moved out of the building again, waiting by the large steps as a black car pulled up outside, when the door opened the queen himself stepped out, wearing his new season of clothing. 

Walking up the steps he greeted Kevin, taking the cup and walking into the building. 

Going to the top floor the doors of the elevator opened as Mitch was greeted with Kirstin standing by his office door. “Morning Mitch “ she smiled as Mitch greeted her back, he looked over Kirstin’s shoulder to see a handsome blonde sitting nervously.

“Who is that” Mitch asked as Kirstin replied to him,   
“That’s a new intern he needs your approval before working here.”  
“Hmm send him in” Mitch said as he walked into his office, taking a seat in his large white chair, looking at the new magazine spread for his new line. 

The tall blonde walked in he was dressed in expensive clothing as Mitch noted, as he stood in front of Mitch’s desk.

“Take a seat” Mitch spoke,  
“Oh thank you Mr Grassi”  
“Don’t call me that”  
“I’m sorry what would you like to be called?”  
“She has manors, tell me what is your name and a little bit about yourself”  
“I’m Scott Hoying and I really have a passion for clothing, I went to the top college of fashion and was top of my class-”

“Stop you’re boring me scooter “ Mitch groaned “I don’t care about that anyway let me see your portfolio” 

Mitch opened the folder as there was some creative and unique designs but some that didn’t really fit Mitch’s style. Scott sat there nervously waiting for an answer.

“My name is not Scooter” Scott mumbled as Mitch looked up from the folder, he cleared his throat as he pushed the folder out of the way.

“I can call you whatever I want and surprising that this is your interview you’re very close to not actually getting the job but where I find you aesthetically pleasing I might just keep you.” Mitch sassed as Scott was frozen in his seat.

“I’m sorry, my mistake” Scott replied as he was scared to look away.

“I’m done with you now Kirstin will give you my details and I will keep in touch” Mitch gave a fake smile as he handed Scott his portfolio back. As Scott got up and left he walked up to Kirstin.

“How was it?” she asked, Scott took a breath before replying,  
“He is hard work I will say that but he got all sassy with me and said that he will keep in touch but I really wanna work here.”

“Yea he gets sassy but don’t worry I will talk to him and hopefully he will come through..oh and you have my number don’t you?”  
“Yea I do text you later” he said as he walked out of the main office building and back home.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ chapter 2 here we go! remember to comment guys as I love your feedback also the song for this chapter is ;
> 
> Break the rules by Charli xcx

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Scott got home as he flopped on to the sofa, he groaned into the pillow just as his phone started to ringing, 

Caller ID : Mum

“Hey mum.”  
“Scotty hello are you? Did you get the job?” Connie asked,  
“Yea I’m good and I did-”

“Oh that’s wonderful I’m so happy for you!”   
“Thank you, look mum the boss of the company he’s kinda….”  
“Bit of an ass?”  
“Yea but I feel kinda intimidated.”

“Scott honey don’t be ignore him he’s trying to scare you also it’s his way of seeing if you are good for the job, I will say one thing go in tomorrow with your head held high and a brave face on because I know that you can do it.” Connie encouraged as Scott smiled.

“Yea you're right, thanks and I love you.”  
“No problem sweet and I love you too.”

After the phone call ended Scott thought about what his mum said and she was right, he wasn’t gonna let someone drag him through the dirt and scare him, if Mitch wanted to play sassy then got was going to play Sassy.

~   
The next morning Scott was feeling confident as the walked into the building, dressed in white shirt, black trousers, shoes and marble pattern jacket which he topped off with some raybans. He walked up to the front desk and greeted Avi and Kevin as then he proceeded into the lift and up to the top floor. 

Walking confidently out of the elevator down the corridor towards the glass doors of Mitch’s office, he stopped by Kirstin’s desk that sat outside of Mitch’s. “Scotty hotty wow this is a different you” Kirstin smiled as Scott leaned on the desk. 

“Thank you and I’m feeling good today ready to take on anything.”   
“Awesome and have you got his order?”

“Starbucks, gluten free muffin and a bottle of water.”  
“You Scotty are on a roll he’s here in five.” 

~  
“Good morning Mitch” Kirstin said as Mitch walked passed Scott and into his office as he sat down, taking a small glance towards Scott as he hummed in approval.

“You like what you’re seeing Mitch” Kirstin asked as Mitch sat back in his chair.  
“Well his fashion taste is nice, but i’m still not sure Kirst if he can handle it”  
“Let him in on this new project.”   
“Kirst that’s….not a bad idea get him in here.”

She walked out of the door to get Scott who came walking in with her as they both took a seat in front of Mitch’s desk, Mitch placed his hands on top of a large folder. “This here is the new collection we are going to be working on for the spring collection, and for me to see your true potential so Scott would you like to be apart of this?” 

He asked as Scott’s face lit up, “yes I would love to..thank you” 

Mitch smiled “don’t mention it anyway I need you to go with Candice and search for colours and some inspiration, take pictures then you will go over to see Alex and he will help you out with fabrics also during that time I need you to organise a photoshoot for models that we already have when phoning ask for Luke he’s the best and oh any questions? Scotty” 

He spoke as Scott couldn’t really remember the full tasks so many people and places and who was these people, Scott nodded as he got up from his seat giving a small worried look to Kirstin as Mitch watched him smiling as he said in a sing song voice, “good luck.” 

Scott walked out of the office and down towards the entrance when he got a call from Kirstin,   
“You have no idea do you” she said  
“No! I can’t even remember what was after the inspiration part and who are those people he spoke of?” Scott was stressed.

“Chill look I’m texting you the stuff now and don’t worry Candice knows everything she should be waiting for you down at reception.”  
“Ok and what does she look like?”  
“Oh you will know” Kirstin laughed as she ended the call, turning to Mitch “you are a mean girl”

“It’s all about learning honey we all had to do it somewhere.” he said turning in his chair to face the window that overlooked the city.

~  
The whole day was a blur when Scott got back home, he couldn’t pronounce some of the designers names let alone the colours and his pairing choices were poor, Scott mentally slapped himself as he needed to get his act together. 

While going over today’s events he almost didn’t notice a certain caller, calling.

Caller ID : Mitch 

“Hello?”  
“Scott hi how was today and did you get everything booked?”  
“Erm.. yea I - I think I did”  
“This is no time for mistakes, but where it was your first proper day I will let it slide for this time but tomorrow we are going to a private showing of some clothing from Milan, then we have a meeting with my favorite collaborators Vetements as they will be joining us with our new collection.” 

“Ok so I will see you tomorrow?”  
“Cut so short damn girl anyway see you tomorrow Scooter.” 

And with that the call ended, “my name is Scott” he said out loud as he flopped down onto the sofa.


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys are enjoying this also SMUT up ahead . ~ 
> 
> Song for this chapter is ~ How you love me by 3LAU

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A few days into the job and Scott would be lost without Kirstin, Avi, Kevin and others who helped him with Mitch’s weird requests and his rambling to take notes on which Scott started to do, it was a Friday and Kirstin invited Scott out for drinks with Avi, herself and Mitch. Scott was hesitant at first but Kirstin convinced him that Mitch is completely fine when he’s had a few drinks. 

“Come on please get drunk tonight!” Kirstin whined as Mitch rolled his eyes,  
“No I’m not Kirst I have to be up early tomorrow for a meeting.”   
“Just you wait Mitch” 

Later that night Mitch was wasted as he was on the hunt for someone, he was looking around the club he was Avi and Kirstin practically eating at each other in the booth as he scanned the room again when he saw Scott. 

“Hey Scooter right?” Mitch giggled as he leaned against Scott.   
“Mitch are you ok? How much have you had to drink?-”   
“Shhh pretty boy that’s none of your business but I want you so bad- oh look at that the song changed come dance scotty boy!” Mitch rambled on as he dragged Scott to the dance floor as the song started to play. 

As the beat set in Mitch started to sway his hips to the song as Scott couldn’t help but hold on to them, slowly getting addicted to the movement as well as getting sucked into the song, as it played both of them got lost in each other as Scott was drunk of Mitch’s touch, near the end of the song both noticed how close they was to one another, as in the heat of the moment both of them leaned down for a needy kiss. 

They only broke away for a second as both of them needed each other like a drug, getting caught up in the moment both of them got needy as their hands started to wonder, that is until Kevin decides to break it up.

“Ok come on back to the car and I beg you please don’t have sex in my car.” Kevin said as Mitch laughed pulling Scott with him.

As they got in the back they noticed that Kirstin was straddling Avi in the back seat, “woah Kit you are gettin some.” Mitch commented as she pulled away from Avi who started kissing her neck.

“Yea see you are too” she winked as she went back to Kissing Avi. meanwhile Kevin was trying to drive as quickly as possible to get them out of the car. 

~  
“Never thought we would be actually doing this” Kirstin giggled as she played with Avi’s hair as his hands rubbed up and down her thighs.

“Oh really?”  
“Yea like ever since my first day working and when you complimented my dress, I knew you was the one I wanted”she leaned down and bit Avi’s bottom lip as he laughed sending vibrations from his chest.

“Well let’s make that dream come true “ 

He laid her down on the bed as he started to discard his clothing as wella as hers stealing a few kisses here and there, small moans came from her as he ghosted his hands over her body making her feel on edge, his hand trailed on the inside of her thigh making her hitch her breath. With a tease he slid one finger over her making her gasp, “stop teasing” she breathed as a chuckle came from Avi.

“Just relax and enjoy the feel” he growled in her ear as his hands slid up her body giving small squeeze. 

After teasing and both of them getting more hot and bothered they decided that it was time. He pushed into her slowly at first as small gasps of air came out in short puffs as he sunk lower into her, once he was fully in he snapped his hips out and then back in giving a forceful thrust. 

“Faster” she moaned as he grunted picking up the pace, clawing at his back as he bruising grip on her thighs, both was a moaning mess as the thrusts became more powerful, she could feel the build up in her stomach and the blissful feeling was about to be released. “I’m close” she moaned as he replied “me too” both became more reckless with their movements as both of their peaks nearing. 

When they both released all was heard of the heavy breaths as they still embraced each other, “that was so good” Kirstin said as she stroked Avi’s head. 

“Glad to please you was perfect.” he replied as they shared another small sweet kiss.

~  
“Please”  
“No you’re not sober and I’m not gonna take advantage of you”  
“Scotty i’m a needy boy I need something that you have and it will make me so happy” Mitch whined as he tried to grip Scott’s belt. 

“What about a blow that’s gotta help right”  
“No don’t do that you’re not thinking straight”  
“Newsflash honey I was never straight now show me what a big boy you are pleasure me”  
“Mitch”  
“Scooter”  
“My name is not Scooter”  
“Oh yea?” Mitch said stepping closer to him,  
“Yes it’s not “  
“Then show me~ “ Mitch taunted as his hands trailed down Scott’s chest, going all the way down as it brushed against the noticeable bulge in his trousers.

“Fuck it” Scott mumbles as he rushes towards Mitch lifting him up as Mitch’s legs tangled around Scott’s waist, a feverish kiss was shared between them, as well as small moans shared between the two.

~

Morning rolled around as Scott woke up, but as he opened his eyes he noctied that this wasn’t his room, he looked down as he saw Mitch cuddling to his side, Scott didn’t want to wake him up so he tried to slide out slowly but all Mitch did was hug him closer. 

Scott was stuck, luckily his phone was near him as he leaned over to look at it he saw textes from Kirstie, 

‘Hey prince charming, did you give princess what he wanted?’  
‘If you don’t reply…’  
‘You guys fucked didn’t you ‘  
‘I knew it anyway wake up you’re late for work’  
‘Work scooter’  
‘Heelllooooo’

As Scott put down his phone Mitch started to stir in his sleep.

Mitch looked up to see what he was resting on when he flew back away from Scott,   
“I know I thought of the same thing” Scott said as they both started at each other.

“I’m sorry-”  
“No it’s my fault, really you was drunk and I took advantage of you...I’m so sorry”   
“It’s fine...really because I don’t actually remember any of it...well some of it.” Mitch said as a blush rose from his cheeks.

“yea ...you’re hot when you’re moaning my name” Scott felt embarrassed for saying that as Mitch hid his face in his hands.

“Oh god i’m sorry and by looking at your neck and chest and i’m pretty sure your back is messed up too-”

“Well your neck is looking pretty em..purple.” Scott said as Mitch ran to look at himself in the mirror.

“Well...is that in shape of a heart?” Mitch asked as he tried to see the marks on his neck, as Scott hid his face in his hands.

“Maybe oh my god i’m sorry..”

“No its ok I like it” Mitch smiled as he slowly stroked it. “I mean look at yours” he giggled, Scott got run to stand behind him looking in the mirror.

“Woah I think mine is worse” he laughed awkwardly as his chest was littered with purple/red marks along with some deep red lines down his arms and some over his shoulders. 

“Scott…” Mitch asked as he looked at Scott through the mirror.

“Yes”

“What are we?” 

And that question hung in the air.

“Whatever you want to be” Scott replied.


End file.
